Walls And Floors
by Jace's.Future.Wife
Summary: One shot about when Jace and Clary train together. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**OK you guys I'm back! So I just finished City of Bones in the Mortal Instruments series and it was AAHH-mazing! (: If you haven't read it yet I highly recommend it! I am waiting on the City of Ashes which I am sure will be amazing! Anyhow, I thought of this cute little one shot last night and I couldn't get it out of my head so I decided to post it! Just a little note: Jace and Clary are NOT brother and sister in this one shot! I know they are in the book but lets just pretend they are not! Happy reading! (:**

Jace POV

Walls & Floors

"Come on Clary you can do better than that!" I taunted her as she swung at me again. I ducked out of the way and tired to kick her in the stomach but she flipped backwards and landed lightly on her feet.

"Come on Jace," She mocked me back, " you can do better than that!" I shot her a wicked grin before charging at her once more but it was so quick I didn't see it coming. She ran at me and threw herself sideways in the air landing a perfect blow to my chest knocking the wind out of me and making me fly back and hit the wall behind us which was at least a foot away. I saw her land lightly on her feet in a crouch as I slid down the wall and crumpled on the floor. She stood up to her full height and put her small hands on her slim hips. Cocking her head to the side she threw a smirk my way.

"I think you may be losing your touch Wayland" She gave me a cute grin. I smiled back at her and gave her a once over. She was in a pair of soffee shorts, a loose white t-shirt, nikes, and her hair was pulled up in a tight bun on the top of her head. I hauled myself of the floor and shot her the same wicked grin I had given her before with a playful glint in my eye. Clary's smirk slowly disappeared form her face, her eyes widen and I saw her visibly gulped.

"What are you doing Jace?" She asked in a somewhat shaky voice. I shot another grin her way and continued to stalk to her. Every time I took step forward she took one back. She glanced away form me for a second and i took my chance. I ran and tackled her to the ground so that I was straddling her at her waist and her hand were on my thighs.

"What was that for?" Her voice a little squeaky. I didn't respond but began to tickle her under me. I was rewarded with a very, _very _high-pitched squeal.

"Jace-AH-I'm-AH-AH- sorry!" She choked out between her fit of laughter. I quit tickling her and let her catch her breath. Her cheeks were flushed, her breathing heavy, her eyes were glazed over, and her hair was splayed out like all around her. She was so beautiful it hurt. I lowered my lips to hers and gave her chaste kiss. She wasn't having any of that though. She wound her arms around my neck and lowered my head back to hers. She kissed me slowly at first but it built up very quickly. She opened up her mouth a little bit and I took her top lip between mine and sucked on it slowly.

She let out a little moan and pressed her lips more firmly against mine. My tongue slipped out in between my lips and began to trace her lips slowly. Teasing her. She opened her mouth wide and shoved her tongue into my mouth massaging it with my tongue. My hands found their way to her hair and I rolled her over so that she was laying out against the length of my body. I could feel myself getting harder as my hands wandered down her tiny and fit body. I was sure she could feel it pressing it her stomach by now.

My hands wandered down to one of my favorite body part of hers. Her ass. I cupped each mound tightly in my each of my hands and pushed her tighter against me. She let out of loud moan and this time I did too. I removed my lips form hers so that we could breath but my lips never let her skin. I trailed down her neck and back up to her soft spot behind her ear. As soon as my lips touch it I felt her shiver and turn to jelly on top of me. We both rested our foreheads against each others trying to calm our breathing.

She pulled back and gave me a wide grin that I couldn't help but return. "Well at least that is something that you haven't lost your touch at." She teased me.

"Is that good or bad?" I asked wanting to hear her answer. She gave me that beautiful smile of hers.

"Oh yeah. You better believe it Wayland." She said before once again lowering her lips to mine.

**I know it is really short but it wouldn't get out my head until I posted it so here it is. That was my first try at writing something like that so tell me what you think about that. I really want to know if I should try it again or never ever go near it as long as I live. Let me know!**


	2. PLEASE READ!

**Dear Whoever Is Reading This, **

**I AM SO EXCITED! YOU GUYS KNOW HOW MY ACCOUNT WAS HACKED? WELL, THE FINALLY FOUND THE PERSON WHO DID IT AND REMOVED THEIRS AND NOW I HAVE CONTROL BACK OVER MY OLD ACCOUNT, BUT SINCE THIS ONE IS ALREADY UP I AM JUST GOING TO STAY WITH THIS ONE, BUT I REMOVED MY STORIES FROM THE OTHER ONE JUST SO PEOPLE DON'T GET CONFUSED! BY THE WAY: MY OLD PENNAME IS ****_ Wayland _****SO IF THAT IS THE ONE YOU SAW ANOTHER STORY ON I HAVE CONTROL OF THAT ACCOUNT NOW! THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY STORIES! :D**


End file.
